


Un peu de sport, dans ce monde de brutes !

by Voidonce



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Wade veut absolument faire du yoga en couple et que Peter ne sait pas trop quoi en penser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un peu de sport, dans ce monde de brutes !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors... voici ce que j'ai écrit pour répondre à un prompt de notre Ju nationale. En réalité elle m'a refilé un truc qu'elle avait la « flemme » d'écrire (si j'ai bien compris ; ouh la méchanteuh!). Bref, pleins de cœurs sur toi quand même p'tite orange !  
> Ensuite, Deadpool et Spidey sont déjà en couple au début de cette histoire. En outre, les personnages sont – légèrement – OOC... donc ne venez pas gueuler si cela ne vous convient pas, vous êtes prévenus. Aussi, je ne suis en rien responsable de la potentielle perte de vos neurones (et des miens aussi...). Pour finir, les voix dans la tête de Deadpool sont en gras et en italique.

**Un peu de sport dans ce monde de brutes !**

 

« Non. Je ne le sens pas.

-Oh allez Spidey, tu verras, c'est cool !

-Non mais non. Je ne le sens VRAIMENT pas.

-Détends-toi, cool, relax ! On va rigoler ! »

Rigoler ? Non. À cet instant, Peter Parker était à mille lieues de rigoler. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire venait éclairer les traits à la fois fatigués et désespérés de son visage. Alors non. Il était tout à fait sérieux lorsqu'il disait ne pas sentir...ça. Malheureusement, lorsque Wade Wilson avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs... enfin, façon de parler.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans le salon de leur appartement. Habillés de joggings et de tee-shirt légers, ils étaient tout deux assis sur un tapi de gymnastique, les yeux rivés sur un livre ouvert sous leurs yeux.

Un livre de yoga.

Un livre de yoga pour couples.

Sérieusement, Peter ne cherchait plus à comprendre d'où venaient les idées farfelues de son compagnon. Chercher à comprendre Deadpool était beaucoup trop abscons... et pour sa santé mentale, mieux valait ne pas se questionner davantage.

« Alors tu vois ? Il suffit que je mette mon pied là et que tu te positionnes comme ça... »

Voir... eh bah là, il n'y avait pas de souci. Peter Parker voyais bel et bien. Il voyait tout à fait la figure de yoga... et sa mort imminente.

« ...pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait me mettre au-dessus... ? » questionna le jeune homme, ne pouvant pas cacher sa grimace plus longtemps.

«  _Au-dessus... au-dessus..._

 **-C'est génial cette idée de yoga ! On pourra faire pleins de références sexuelles !**  »

« Voyons, pour une fois que je te laisse cette place... »

Parker fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à ce compagnon... compagnon qui s'esclaffa dans son coin.

« Ahahah, elle était géniale celle-ci !

**-On est vraiment super, putain !**

_-Non mais t'as vu ?_  »

Spiderman envoya son poing contre l'épaule du mercenaire qui se stoppa dans son rire. Il se tourna vers son petit-ami, l'observa un instant avant de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'enquit l'araignée d'une voix fatiguée.

« J'vais mettre un peu de musique pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ! »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il était presque certain que son petit-ami allait mettre une musique digne des plus grands clubs de strip-tease... eh bien pour le coup, il s'était bien fourvoyé ! À peine Wade s'était-il retourné que les premières notes de _Careless Whisper_ de Wham ! résonnaient dans la pièce.

« … tu n'es pas sérieux là, hein ?

-Mais attends, c'est Wham !

_-Putain, faut vraiment apprendre à ce gosse d'apprécier les bonnes musiques !_

**-Comment peut-il ne pas aimer ça ?**  »

Spiderman poussa un profond soupir, déjà fatigué avant même d'avoir commencé leur partie de yoga.

« Allez, grouille, » fit-il en tapotant distraitement sur le tapi au sol en évitant de regarder dans la direction d'un Deadpool qui se trémoussait sur sa musique préférée.

« Pressé de commencer ?

-Pressé d'en finir, tu veux dire... »

Le mercenaire se laissa tomber au sol. Il bouscula son petit-ami et s'installa sur le tapi, dos au sol.

« Allez, tu montes ?

**-Oh oui, monte-nous !**

_-Chevauche-nous !_  »

L'araignée poussa un énième soupir avant de tenter de faire le pond au-dessus de la taille du plus vieux. Ce dernier plaça son pied sur les reins («  **Ah, cette putain de chute de reins !** _-Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Faut y penser. Quoi ?_  »). Sans attendre, il tendit la jambe vers le haut.

« Mais attends, attends putain ! » s'exclama un Peter Parker aux yeux écarquillés avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Aussitôt, Deadpool se redressa et observa, l'air vaguement inquiet, le plus jeune.

« Eh bah, tu devrais faire plus de sport, tu tiens pas la route là...

**-Sauf au lit...**

-Ta gueule Wade, tu ne m'as pas prévenu !

-J'vois pas le problème, j'ne te préviens jamais au lit quand oeruoakrhajhee ! »

Le visage rouge d'embarras, l'araignée n'avait pu s'empêcher de coller sa main contre les lèvres de son petit-ami. Malheureusement, ce barrage aux paroles du mercenaire ne dura pas longtemps puisque le plus vieux mordit en plein dedans, faisant sursauter et reculer Peter.

« Mais ça n'va pas ? » s'exclama ce dernier, observant sa main qui gardait les traces rouges des dents de Wade.

« J'vois pas pourquoi tu m'as empêché de finir ma phrase ! À part les lecteurs, personnes n'auraient pu entendre...

-Mais là n'est pas la question ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, refusant tout bonnement de donner raison à l'autre. Quelques longues minutes passèrent – sans pour autant que la chanson de Wham s'arrête... vraisemblablement, elle passait en boucle – avant qu'ils ne décident de se remettre à faire ce qu'ils avaient initialement décidé (comprenez ici « ce que Deadpool avait décidé »), à savoir du yoga.

En couple.

«  _Non parce que le détail est super important quand même._  »

Ils se mirent donc à chercher dans le fameux livre une position sexuelle... mmh. Pardon. Une position « sportive » moins compliquée.

« Oh, elle a l'air beaucoup plus classique celle-ci, » indiqua Peter en pointant du doigt une figure basique, espérant en finir rapidement avec la nouvelle lubie de son compagnon.

Deadpool acquiesça et, bientôt, le plus vieux se retrouvait encore allongé au sol (il avait argué aimer être chevauché par son araignée... araignée qui n'avait fait que grogner, tant il était fatigué) et Peter se retrouvait au-dessus. Wade avait les bras et les jambes en l'air, les deux premiers retenant les épaules du plus jeune et les pieds posés contre les hanches de ce dernier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette position était beaucoup plus simple ! Et Peter était heureux de ce fait. Il se voyait déjà redescendre au sol et finir ce yoga de malheur lorsque, soudain, la musique s'arrêta.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'exclama, dans sa tête, un Wade Wilson particulièrement grincheux. « Je l'avais pourtant mis en boucle !

-Ouais mais faut que ça bouge là !

-Oh, tu fais chier, auteur de malheur ! »

Ni une ni deux, le mercenaire laissa tomber son petit-ami à dessein de remettre en route sa précieuse chanson. Malheureusement, l'araignée était tombée de tout son long sur son petit-ami et ce dernier, trouvant la nouvelle position particulièrement confortable, semblait déjà avoir oublié son désir de remettre le CD en route. Il plaça ses mains sur le fessier de Peter qui, surpris, sursauta.

« Tu penses faire quoi là, au juste ?

-Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin ? Parce que je peux en faire un, hein ! Y'a pas de souci.

-...Non, ça ira... »

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina cette séance « sportive ». Avec un Deadpool pervers qui se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements, avec un Spiderman qui laissa faire son petit-ami, à la fois soulagé d'avoir fini ces positions étranges et excité face à la perspective d'une autre séance sportive à venir, et avec le CD de Wham ! qui... bah qui resta sagement dans son lecteur CD.

 


End file.
